


Bridges

by BHP



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHP/pseuds/BHP
Summary: There was so much left unsaid at the end of ‘Knight lasts forever’ – and here’s one version of what could have happened.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Season 2, directly after episode 3 ‘Knight lasts forever’. You can read this story on its own with no problem. But, as usual with me, it refers to both that episode and some of the major events that happened in other episodes before this one, as well as to some of my other stories – mainly the ones set between the two seasons.

With. Not in.

The thought was suddenly there, front and centre in his mind. Magnum faltered in his stroke for a moment, slowing the steady pace of the surf ski through the water. He hesitated for a moment, then resumed his regular pace, turning towards the beach at Robin’s Nest, his mind starting to connect some rather random dots.

The sunrise had been spectacular this morning, and he’d met it on the water, watching the waves flick shards of bright light across his face, squinting when they struck too sharply. The headache from that blow to the head was still lingering, a low-grade irritant that he planned to ignore until it faded completely.

After all, it wasn’t the first time he’d been hit in the head. And this time, the kidnappers had done a truly sub-standard job about it: he’d only been badly stunned, rather than being knocked unconscious.

He squashed the momentary flicker of panic when he thought of the hood they’d pulled over his head during the kidnapping. He really hated not being able to see what was coming. He tipped his head back and let the sunshine fill his eyes with light, driving the memory into a dark corner, with other memories he preferred not to think about.

He loved sunrise, but usually didn’t feel the need to be on the water when it happened. Early mornings were best spent lazing in bed while the light gradually spilled into his room, knowing that he no longer had to rise before dawn unless it was his choice. The fact that he often chose to watch the sunrise, as an antidote to recurrent nightmares, was nobody’s business but his own.

But today, in spite of sleeping soundly, he’d felt driven onto the water. He’d spent yesterday afternoon thanking the universe for Juliet’s decision to stay at Robin’s Nest. He’d been convinced that London and MI6 would win, and that she would head back to the life and career that she was so well-suited for.

To hear her say that she’d found something in Hawaii that she’d didn’t want to lose, was … unexpected. Sure, he’d spent days subtly nagging her to stay – pointing out the good weather, the advantages of staying, being his partner – but under it all, he’d expected to lose the fight. For her to choose something other than the trouble and danger that seemed to follow him around.

Then again, he was certainly not kidding himself that she was staying just for him, or his company. He might wish that, but it was enough to know that he was a part of what she didn’t want to lose.

After the events of the last few months, he knew that he didn’t want to lose her. As a friend, as a member of his chosen family. Even if that did mean putting up with two dogs that wanted to eat him, on most days. The exception had been when Higgins had told them to let him heal in peace – and they’d listened.

He couldn’t let himself think any further than that at the moment, any further than keeping her in his family with Rick, TC and Kumu.

He knew that Rick and TC would agree as well. They’d already agreed, actually, late in the evening on the day Higgins had flown to London. They’d been sitting on the beach, just the three of them, last beers of the night in hand, considering what her trip could mean.

Rick had made it plain that Magnum had to do everything he could to help her decide to stay in Hawaii.

“We have a deal, Thomas. She watches our backs and we watch hers.” Rick had let that sink in, before adding more detail. “I made it that night on the beach, for all of us. After my visit to Clyde. And we can’t keep that deal if she leaves.”

“She needs us.” TC had said nothing more, but let those three words linger in the air. “Even … no, especially because she thinks she doesn’t.”

“And we need her.” Magnum had murmured the words quietly, letting the sound of the sea fill the silence after that admission.

He slowed his strokes, letting the surf ski coast gently onto the sandy beach. He stepped into the water and stopped dead.

She needed them.

With. Not in.

The two thoughts meshed suddenly, connecting all the dots, making a pattern that Magnum really didn’t like.

Higgins had said, in that warehouse where he’d been held, that she’d had plans for the man Magnum had shot. That the man had tried to drown her, with water from the koi pond. The key was there in that one word: with.

The kidnappers hadn’t tried to drown her in the koi pond; but rather, with water from the koi pond. And the only way to do that would be to …

Magnum’s mind froze for a second, and his breath caught in a moment of blind, unreasoning, panic.

Waterboarding.

All the clues pointed to the fact that they’d waterboarded Juliet. To find out who the White Knight was, to get to him. Why did he seem to bring nothing but trouble to the people he cared about?

Higgins had seemed fine yesterday, when she’d accepted his offer of a partnership. They’d shared a beer and laughed about how she expected to be paid only in cash.

Magnum replayed the conversation from memory, dragging the surf ski far up the beach and securing it as he always did, moving from habit and instinct while his attention stayed on what he’d just figured out.

She hadn’t told them. Any of them. Maybe Katsumoto, in all the statements she’d given to the police. But somehow, he doubted that she’d told anyone. As much as Katsumoto was ignoring him at the moment, there was no way the detective wouldn’t have let him know what had happened to Higgins.

Which meant that she was trying to deal with the trauma on her own. From personal experience, he knew that was a bad idea.

Not to mention that she’d probably not visited a doctor either. The water in the koi pond was pristine, compared to the filth he remembered from the sodden material in his nightmares of Afghanistan, but that didn’t mean it was healthy.

He could ask, of course, but there was no way she’d tell him the truth. He would do the same, so it wasn’t like he could fault her for keeping it to herself. In fact, he had intended never to tell the guys, but they’d known better and had simply gathered around and helped him in spite of himself.

Which was the route he’d have to take with Higgins.

Decision made, he headed for the guest house, planning the rest of the day.

MPI-MPI-MPI

An hour later, Magnum slid into the Ferrari and savoured the moment. Two months ago, he hadn’t even been able to walk on his own, and he’d longed to be able to simply go for a drive. He hated the slow process of healing, always feeling that it would never end. But it did, it had, and starting the car was proof of that.

He tucked the glass bottle of water into the cup holder.

After his unwanted deduction earlier that morning, he’d showered, dressed in jeans, sneakers and a plain blue shirt. Then he’d bided his time with a mug of coffee, watching the main house until he’d seen Higgins head to the beach with her two vicious hyenas trailing behind her.

He’d headed into the main house then, stopping long enough at the koi pond to fill the bottle, seal it and shake the excess water off the outside, before patting it dry with his shirt.

Now, bottle settled securely, he started the car and headed towards La Mariana. He’d thought about calling the guys as soon as he’d come in from the ocean, but figured this sort of news might be best delivered in person.

Forty minutes later, he strolled through the door and spotted Rick behind the bar, head bent over something on the counter. In spite of his worry about Higgins, he couldn’t help but admire how Rick had managed to find a shirt that really fit the environment: multicolour palm leaves on a dark background.

“Hey, Rick.” He settled himself on a bar stool, and stood the bottle of water on the bar counter.

“Hey, Thomas.” Rick looked up, saw the bottle and smiled broadly. “Bringing your own drinks, now?”

“No.” Magnum hesitated for a moment. “Do you still know that guy at the lab?”

“Lab? You mean the police lab?” Rick took a closer look at the bottle, picking it up to stare at the contents.

“Yeah. Or do you know anyone at any other medical lab?”

“Trying not to see Katsumoto?” A snort of laughter accompanied the question.

“Maybe.” Magnum sighed. “But if I’m right, it’s not me he’s going to be annoyed at this time.”

“That’ll be a nice change.” Rick’s dig managed to raise a ghost of a smile from Magnum. “So what’s in the bottle, and who are you doing … whatever you’re doing … for?”

“Water.” Magnum took the bottle back from Rick, tilting it gently to one side. “From the koi pond at Robin’s Nest.”

“Okay.” Rick sounded confused, raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

“And this isn’t for a case.” Magnum struggled to find the words he needed. “When that gang took over the estate … They wanted to know who the White Knight was.”

“Yeah, okay. I got that.” Rick nodded.

“They knew the answer was in Robin’s safe, and they wanted the code. They thought that Higgins knew it. Which she does, of course.” Magnum forced the words out, eyes on the water. “And they tried to make her tell them.”

He looked up just in time to see realisation dawn in Rick’s eyes. Rick paled slightly, hands suddenly tight on the edge of the bar counter.

“They waterboarded her?” Rick’s words were a whisper.

“Yeah.” Magnum shook his head. “She hasn’t said so, not to me. And I’m guessing not to Katsumoto, either, ‘cause he would have made her see a medic.”

“So what makes you so sure?” Rick’s tone made it clear that he wasn’t questioning Magnum’s conclusion, but rather hoping the facts could lead somewhere else.

“That guy I shot in the warehouse?” Rick nodded and Magnum carried on. “She was annoyed that I killed him. Said she had plans for him, because he’d tried to drown her with water from the koi pond.” Magnum raised the bottle slightly in emphasis.

Rick stared at him, then at the bottle.

“With.” He sighed heavily. “Damn.”

“You said it.” Magnum agreed.

“So you want the water tested?” Rick took the bottle and set it behind the counter.

“When she gets sick from it, I want to know what to tell the doctor.” Magnum answered. “So, do you think you can …”

“Yeah, no problem. I know a guy at the hospital lab.” Rick nodded. “If she didn’t tell Katsumoto, I’d rather not take it to the police lab. You know how stuff gets around.”

Magnum nodded at that.

“I’ll ask him to rush it.” Rick looked at the bottle again. “Should have something this afternoon.”

“Thanks. I’ll owe you one.”

“Don’t insult me, Tommy. She’s ‘ohana.”

“I’ll owe your friend, then.”

“Nah, he owes me one, so this’ll make us even.” Rick shrugged, writing the issue off without a second thought.

He grabbed a cloth and wiped down the counter between himself and Magnum, the circular motion absent-minded. Magnum couldn’t hide his grin, knowing that Rick wasn’t aware of what he was doing, but that the repetitive motion helped him get his thoughts in order. He was willing to bet Rick was mulling over the same problem that he was thinking about.

Rick suddenly stopped, glaring at him.

“Something funny, Thomas?”

“No, no.” Magnum lifted his hands in surrender. “But if you keep that up, you’ll wear a hole right through that counter top.”

Rick looked down, shook his head and dropped the cloth next to the cash register. Magnum ran his fingers over the same section of the counter, tracing random patterns on the wooden surface.

“I don’t have any idea about what to say to her, either, Rick.” He looked up and shared a look with Rick. “Or whether to even bring the subject up at all.”

“Am I that easy to read?” Rick shook his head, a rueful smile on his face.

“Only to people who know you.” Magnum answered, sliding off the bar stool, his next question more of a statement. “You’ll let TC know.”

“We’ll be there tonight.” Rick nodded, and indicated the bottle with a wave of his hand. “And I’ll let you know as soon as I hear about the water.”

“Get a printout, would you?” Magnum asked, seeing the understanding on Rick’s face as he asked.

“So that we can give it to her doctor.” Rick nodded. “You’re going back to the estate to keep an eye on her?”

Magnum nodded, already wondering how to keep Higgins from guessing what he was doing and taking him to task for it. Rick tipped his head to the side, and Magnum could see the faint spark of humour in Rick’s eyes. Laughter followed him out the door of La Mariana, along with Rick’s parting words.

“Good luck with that.”

MPI-MPI-MPI

Juliet Higgins sighed in relief when she heard the Ferrari pull out of the driveway and accelerate down the road. She really didn’t feel that she could face Magnum this morning. All that early morning energy would be too much to deal with at the moment, after a night with almost no sleep.

“Come, lads.” She called quietly. The dogs immediately left the plants they’d been sniffing at the edge of the lawn and came to nudge against her legs. She patted them both, scratching gently behind their ears and smiling at the look of bliss on their faces.

“Let’s go for a walk, shall we?”

She set off along the beach, pace faster than a stroll but not even a slow jog. She’d dressed for exercise, in clothes suitable for running or yoga, but she lacked the energy for either, which was why she was on the beach now.

The sun was wonderful, a warm and soothing balm to her frazzled nerves. She yawned hugely, breath catching on a sudden cough. That cough was followed by another handful, before easing off, leaving her breathless for a moment.

The minor nagging ache behind her eyes surged as she coughed, settling into a dull heaviness as she caught her breath again.

She stopped and stared out at the ocean. Yesterday had been such a good day. She’d finally made the decision she’d been agonising over for weeks, she and Magnum and all their friends had survived another deadly situation, and life had been looking promising.

Granted, she had been a little miserly with details of what had happened during the night of the … siege. Yes, on consideration, siege was the best word for what had happened at Robin’s Nest. Followed by a kidnapping, a firefight, and a physical fight. Just another day and night, she supposed.

Her mind flipped back to those moments at the koi pond. That had definitely not been just another day at the office. She forced herself to ignore the spark of panic caused by the memory. It was over now, as so many other things were over. In the past, with no ability to hurt her in the present.

She let herself drop to the warm sand, tipping her head to the side to watch the dogs walk around her to sniff the whole area before settling themselves as well, one on each side of her. Bodyguards. She chuckled at the thought, suppressing another cough that fought to be acknowledged.

She was not ill. She didn’t get ill, hadn’t even had a simple cold in years. She wasn’t planning to start now.

She was just tired. That was all. Too much running around the island in the dark, and not enough sleep. Granted, she’d spent a large part of the night with soaking wet hair, but that didn’t make you ill. No matter what her mother may have believed and told her when she was a child, having wet hair did not give you a cold.

Another cough forced itself out of her tight lungs and she shook her head decisively. She was not getting ill.

It was really just that she was tired, that’s all. There had been too many odd dreams the night before. They hadn’t been nightmares, not at all. Just very odd dreams.

Dreams where she was underwater, watching the bright colours of the world slowly fade to grey and wink out, like a light being switched off. Dreams of struggling to pull in air past some sort of material plastered across her face, while faceless voices demanded access to Robin’s safe. Dreams where she watched herself break, heard herself hand over the code to the safe. Dreams where they found the warehouse, found Magnum, but too late.

That dream was the worst – Thomas tied to a chair, slumped and lifeless, scarlet pooling around the chair and the smell of blood in the air. All his bright energy sucked into the growing darkness that pulled her down as well.

Until she snapped awake again, soaked in sweat, breath heaving from her aching lungs. One run-through of that particular dream would have been enough, but she’d lost count of how many times she’d experienced it last night. She didn’t think there was any point in keeping track once she’d made it into double digits.

She turned her head towards the sea, soaking up the warmth of the sun and the sound of the waves. Her eyelids drooped and she yawned again, forcing herself not to give in to the need to cough. A gentle breeze had a tendril of hair caressing her face. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she blamed her sudden chill on the breeze. She should have brought a top with her.

Maybe she should just write the rest of the day off, and try to get some sleep. Maybe that would be possible in broad daylight.

But that would mean admitting there was something wrong, giving in to a weakness. So no, there was always something to be done or organised. The safe had been replaced yesterday and Robin’s notes were safely locked away again, so that was no distraction for her.

There was always the wine cellar to tidy up, a padlock and a thermometer to replace. A broken bottle and spilt wine to be cleared away. The safe had, quite rightly, been her priority yesterday, but putting the cellar back to rights was also necessary. And a good way to keep her mind from dwelling on things she’d rather not think about.

She pulled her knees up and rested her folded arms across them, dropping her chin to rest on her arms. She stared out over the waves, envying their ceaseless energy. She wished she had an ounce of that energy herself.

She had things to do. She needed to move. And after just five more minutes of baking the chill from her bones in this warm, comforting blanket of sunlight, she would get up and be productive.

MPI-MPI-MPI

Thomas Magnum wasn’t overly concerned about his own physical health. From personal experience, he could swear on a Bible that most injuries and illnesses healed in time, with or without a doctor’s involvement. Even if you often ended up feeling like a wrung-out dishrag by the time that happened. So honestly, he couldn’t see the point in worrying about himself.

But the guys, Rick and TC – and Nuzo, once – they were different. He worried about them, went out of his way to make sure that they were okay. That they had what they needed, no matter the cost. From simple cold medication, if they needed it now, to keeping the camp guards’ attention on him and not on them, back when it had been the only help he could offer.

He’d never expected to feel that same level of concern about anyone else. His family, now, was only the few people he’d chosen. And making those choices had been underscored with more suffering than he’d like to experience again, no matter how long he lived.

But the universe had a sense of humour.

And Juliet Higgins was the punchline.

Which was why he found himself browsing the aisles of a well-stocked pharmacy, reading the instructions on various types of cold medication, throat lozenges and cough syrups. Checking the aloe content on boxes of tissues to find the brand least likely to irritate skin. Choosing a selection, before moving on to pick up some electrolyte drinks.

Once he’d stowed those purchases in the Ferrari, he’d headed for one of his favourite diners. It was the source of his comfort food when he wasn’t well, or when he was recovering from some sort of injury, or when he just felt down.

The diner was off the beaten track, and popular with locals who liked their food fresh, tasty and healthy. And affordable, which was always important to him, given the permanently precarious state of his bank balance.

He’d barely entered the diner when a voice rang out clearly.

“Thomas.” The voice was followed by its owner, a short, plump woman with a smile as bright as the sun. She rushed across the room, pulling Magnum down into an almost crushing hug. “It has been too long.”

“Alani.” Magnum hugged her in return. “It hasn’t been that long, has it?”

“Thomas. Good to see you again.” A deep voice broke in, and Magnum looked up to see Alani’s husband coming out of the kitchen. A note of laughter filled the big man’s voice as he answered Magnum’s question. “And yes, it has been too long. At least three months.” 

Alani relaxed her hug, although she kept one hand on Magnum’s arm. She ran a parent’s eye over him, then nodded.

“You are looking well, keiki.”

Magnum couldn’t hide his grin.

“Keiki? Really, Alani?”

“Always.” Alani simply nodded and patted him on the arm

“Just like everyone around you.” Magnum’s statement was part question, part amusement. Alani nodded and he asked, “How’s Debbie doing?”

“She’s much better now,” Alani smiled. “since you helped her to get that restraining order against her ex-boyfriend.”

“Is he staying away? Kanoa?” Magnum wondered, raising an eyebrow to Alani’s husband. He was pleased to see them both nod.

“He moved to Maui last month, for a job.” Kanoa offered, with a slight shrug. “We hope he stays there.”

“That would be great.” Magnum agreed.

“So what have you been up to?”

Alani steered him towards a small table near the kitchen, and Magnum went without argument, knowing that he’d already lost this battle. He offered his friends a quick recap of the last few months, beginning with getting shot by the two burglars at the estate and covering the time from then in a few sentences.

“But you are alright now?” Alani looked at his leg, then back at his face, and Magnum nodded, gifting her with a huge and happy smile.

“I’m fine, Alani.” Then he sobered, and got down to business. “But I would like to get some of your soup. The chicken noodle.”

“If you are fine,” Alani settled a stern look on him, “then who is not?”

“How do you do that?” Magnum asked, tipping his head to the side to stare at her.

“You like all our food,” Alani stated, “but you always get that soup when you are not well.”

Magnum stared at her for a moment, stunned into silence, before laughing at the observation.

“You’re too smart, Alani.” He dropped his eyes to the table for a moment, noticing for the first time that he was drawing abstract patterns on the surface with his fingertips.

“It’s for a friend. She’s not well – or rather, she won’t be soon.”

“You’ll have to explain that to me.” Kanoa interjected.

“See, we had some trouble at the house the other night.” Magnum started, keeping things vague. “She got soaked to the skin, and not in the swimming pool, either. She stayed like that for hours. Then some other stuff happened, and then …”

“More stuff happened?” Kanoa asked, raising one eyebrow in an amused question.

“Something like that. And today, I realised that she’s never even been to a doctor.”

“And you can’t ask her to go?” Alani asked.

“Not really. She’s kind of stubborn.”

Magnum couldn’t fight the tiny grin that crept onto his face when Alani and Kanoa both laughed until they were breathless.

“And you’re not?” Alani managed to gasp out.

“Okay, okay.” Magnum muttered, before smiling. “Laugh all you like, but she could give me lessons.”

Kanoa was still laughing as he headed towards the kitchen, coming back five minutes later with a sealed container of soup, which he set on the table.

“Come visit sooner next time.” The words were firm and quiet.

Magnum nodded seriously. “I will.”

Alani patted him on the arm, and smiled gently.

“She’s very lucky to have you to look after her, Thomas.”

“I’ll try to remember that when she tells me that I’m overstepping myself.” Magnum sighed, picking up the container of soup as he rose to his feet.

He pulled out his wallet and Alani waved off his offer of payment. “Put that away, Thomas. I won’t take your money. Not today.”

“That’s not right. Or necessary.” Magnum objected, only to have Alani shush him, as she did any of her children.

“I’ll say what’s right.” Alani stared him down. “You wouldn’t take any sort of payment for helping Debbie.”

“I didn’t do much, really.” Magnum waved a hand to dismiss the topic.

“We think differently.” Alani gave him a stern look. “So, take the soup.”

In the face of that steady gaze, Magnum conceded the fight with a nod. Alani smiled broadly as she held out her arms.

Magnum hugged Alani one more time, and headed out into the warm sunlight. He stowed the soup with his other purchases, then slid into driver’s seat of the Ferrari. A short while later, he was pushing the speed limit on the coastal road, a sense of urgency driving him back to the estate.

MPI-MPI-MPI

TC ambled into his office, a broad smile on his face. He felt bright and sunny today, joyous like the yellow of his Island Hoppers shirt. You could never be sure how a tour would go, people being who they are. But he truly loved flying tours like the one that had just ended.

The two women had chattered happily for the whole flight, loving every little bit of local colour and information he’d been able to tell them about the areas they were flying over. Everything they saw made them gasp in appreciation, or laugh with joy.

Over the course of the flight, he’d figured out that the two of them had met at a local playground in Portland a year before they’d started school. And now, some forty-odd years later, they were still the best of friends. Who’d both decided to leave their families at home for once, and celebrate their friendship with a shared week’s holiday in Hawaii.

No matter what the law might say, TC could see that they were a family. He considered himself something of an expert on unusual families, given his own chosen brothers. He knew just how special that kind of bond was, that it was impossible to fake, and just how lucky those two women were to have found each other.

Which, in turn, made him grateful once again for his family. And made him appreciate just how lucky he was that they were always there when he wanted or needed them. Even when he tried to shut them out, like he’d done a month ago during that whole Roger Hull fiasco.

As if thinking of family was enough to summon them, TC’s phone chimed. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the screen: Rick.

The message was short and a bit puzzling: ‘Call me after 16:00. Thomas was here.’

No explanation. TC shook his head, then shrugged it off. Rick would have given more detail if something was wrong, or if he needed anything urgently. Or if Magnum had gone rogue again. Or managed to annoy Higgins and the dogs even more than usual.

He checked the time and made a mental note to call Rick in about four hours’ time.

The quiet sound of narrow wheels behind him caught his attention.

“Hey, Shammy.”

He turned to see his mechanic smiling broadly, as if he were the only one privy to a particularly good joke.

“And that smile?”

“Nothing.” Shammy shook his head, then tilted it to one side and gave TC a considering look. “What’s Rick done this time?”

“Nothing. That I know of.” TC’s tone suggested that being kept in the dark wasn’t unusual. “How did you know that message was from Rick, anyway?” TC hadn’t a clue how Shammy could have guessed who’d sent the message.

“You get this look when he gets in touch. Happy, sort of amused, usually. And sometimes, a bit resigned, like you don’t quite know what he wants, or why. And you wish he’d just come out and tell you.”

TC laughed at that, knowing that Shammy was right. That was often how he felt, but he’d never realised that it was so obvious.

“You’re way too observant, my friend. Trying to put our favourite PI out of work?”

“No chance of that!” Shammy laughed. “That man misses nothing.”

“Except ways to get paid for his work!”

TC’s answer had them both laughing. Then TC headed for the coffee machine to pour a mug for himself and Shammy, settling in for a pleasant chat with the man who’d quickly become more than just an employee.

Twenty minutes later, Shammy was back outside, making sure all the systems on the chopper were in perfect working order for the next tour. A dawn tour, to watch the sun rise over the mountains as they sloped away to the distant ocean. TC smiled at the thought, already anticipating the colours, the beauty.

Then he submerged himself in paperwork and bills, filling his afternoon with the mundane details needed to keep his business running smoothly. When he’d filed the last piece of paper, he checked the time, pleased to see that he’d timed things perfectly.

Deciding to head to La Mariana rather than calling Rick, he sent a quick message to tell Rick he was on his way. He headed outside to say goodbye to Shammy, made sure his friend was set for transport to get home, then headed over to the Island Hoppers van.

Five minutes later, he flipped the radio on and found a tune to sing along to as he headed towards Rick’s bar.

MPI-MPI-MPI

The estate was quiet when Magnum pulled into the drive, put the cark in park and killed the engine. There was no sign of Higgins or the hellhounds. Usually, that would be something to celebrate, but right now he wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or concerned.

He dropped the car keys in one pocket, slid his phone into the other pocket, then filled his hands with the bag from the pharmacy and the container of soup.

He hesitated for a moment, then moved towards the main house. He was only going to end up there later, so why delay the inevitable?

The office was empty, Juliet’s computer closed and lying on the bare desk. There was no sign that Higgins had been in the room at all today, which kicked Magnum’s worry level up a notch. There was no way Higgins hadn’t made a start on her list of things to do today; she had an almost endless list for every day of the week, and she powered through every list at a rate that quite frankly stunned him. She clearly hadn’t absorbed the laid-back ethos of island living.

He headed out the office, into the kitchen and found the room deserted. Since the day he’d found intruders in that room, and they’d shot him for his troubles, he had to admit that he actually preferred to find the room empty. He shrugged at his own superstition, and put the container of soup on the counter.

He considered the bag from the pharmacy, wondering whether to unpack the contents or leave them hidden for now. Practicality had him laying them out in neat ranks, divided by type and severity of illness. Higgins always accused him of being disorganised, but when it mattered, he could beat her at her own game.

And today, it mattered.

As prepared as he could be, Magnum wandered back to the office. Still empty. Then he walked through all the public areas of the house, finding no sign of Higgins anywhere. The only place left to look was her bedroom, and there was no way he was setting foot in there without an invitation. Preferably engraved, with gold-plated text.

Worry nagging at him, he compromised by walking to the closed door and standing motionless outside it for five long minutes. Not one sound, not even from the dogs. Which suggested that Higgins was somewhere outside. She’d been heading out to the beach when he left. He checked his watch to confirm that he’d left more than two hours ago – that was a long time for an exercise session on the beach, even for Higgins. Especially because he was sure she wasn’t really up to exercise of any sort today.

Turning sharply on his heel, he headed out across the lawn, following the gentle slope down to the beach. Reaching the golden sand, he stared out to sea for a moment, considering options. Higgins liked to run in both directions, but she tended to head to the left if she had the dogs with her. Decision made, he turned left and started to walk.

Five minutes later, he broke into a sprint.

A lone figure was seated on the sand, two dogs beside her. But the air of exhaustion and defeat hanging over the seated figure was the impetus behind his urgency.

He skidded to a halt, sand spraying up around his feet, when twin growls sounded. The two dogs eyed him as though not sure whether to chase him or eat him. Magnum froze, waiting for Higgins to call them off. But she didn’t speak.

“Higgins?” Magnum spoke quietly, hoping to keep the dogs calm. “Uh, Higgins, could you call them off? Please?”

The sudden twitch of Juliet’s head made Magnum realise that she’d been unaware of his presence. Most unlike her.

She turned her head to look up at him, and he managed to plaster a grin on his face. But it was a struggle: she looked exhausted, slightly flushed, and well down the road to a severe cold. And that was his best guess – the last time he’d seen a friend look like that, it had been a bad case of pneumonia.

“Zeus. Apollo.” Both dogs immediately lost interest in Magnum and nudged at Juliet’s arms, noses snuffling over her skin as she petted them.

“Higgins.” Magnum paused, wondering how far he could push his luck. He thought it best to tread lightly. “Ready to head back? I’ve got us lunch.”

“You bought lunch?” The tone was pure Higgins, and Magnum’s smile was genuine this time. “To what do we owe this miracle? Or is the world coming to an end?”

“Hey, now. No need to be mean.” Magnum managed a laugh. “Keep it up and you’ll miss out on the best chicken noodle soup you’ve ever had.”

“The best?” Higgins arched an eyebrow, but her typical response was slow in coming. “Well, coming from you, that’s a claim that begs to be tested.”

He held out a hand, waiting while Higgins considered it carefully before slipping her own into it. He pulled gently, tugging her upright. Moments later, she stumbled as she turned to face the estate and he was glad he still had a grip on her hand. The sudden movement had Higgins catching her breath, then loosing a string of rattling coughs.

Magnum unobtrusively slipped his free arm behind her back, resting his hand on the small of her back in silent support. He waited until she’d caught her breath before looking at her, tipping his head towards the not-too-distant lawn.

“Shall we?”

The gratitude in her eyes made him glad he’d bitten his tongue and not mentioned the fact that she was clearly not well. Self-preservation played a large part in his decision, he knew; even ill, Higgins could probably beat him in a physical fight. She didn’t know the meaning of the word surrender, and his mother had taught him not to hit girls, so he was already two strikes down.

He waited while Higgins took a deep breath, then straightened up. She clicked her fingers quietly and the two dogs took up a position just behind her. Then they started a slow walk back along the beach.

Ten minutes later, Higgins was settled on the couch in the lounge, while Magnum was rattling around in her kitchen. He’d already started warming the soup in a pot on the stove, choosing to treat Alani’s soup with the respect it deserved, rather than simply heating it in the microwave.

While that was underway, he looked through the collection of bottles and boxes on the counter. He winnowed out a bottle of cough syrup, a box of lemon-flavoured lozenges, and then pulled a silver-foiled sheet of cold-and-flu capsules from their box. A glass of cold water joined the medications on a tray.

A few minutes later, he headed into the lounge, finding Higgins exactly where he’d left her, with the two dogs settled on the far side of the room, dark eyes fixed on their mistress. The only thing that had changed was that she’d taken off her running shoes and pushed them under the edge of the couch.

He settled the full tray on the table, then offered Higgins a spoon and one of the bowls of fragrant, steaming soup. As she took the bowl and spoon from him, he watched her run her eyes over the contents of the tray. She frowned, but said nothing. He could see the argument brewing like an afternoon thunderstorm. But then she caught the aroma of the soup and he saw a spark of interest light in her eyes. 

He waited until she’d swallowed the first few spoons of soup, savouring his own soup at the same time, then tossed her a sly grin.

“So? Am I right? Best ever.”

“Much as I hate to agree with you on anything, this time, I have to admit you are right.” Higgins offered him a tiny smile in return. Then she turned her attention to the bowl, making slow and steady inroads for a few minutes.

Sooner than Magnum would have liked, she leaned forward and put the bowl back on the tray, still a third full. He looked across to find her watching him, something wary and guarded in her eyes.

“Not hungry?” He kept the question casual, seeing how she relaxed at the tone.

“Not right now.” She admitted, looking at the other items on the tray, then back at him. “You do know -”

“That you’re an adult. That you’re perfectly capable of looking after yourself.” Magnum nodded, then added one more comment. “And that you’re not sick.”

She raised one eyebrow and tipped her head towards the medications.

“But humour me anyway.” He pointed towards the tray with his spoon, before finishing off his bowl of soup and placing the empty bowl on the tray next to her bowl. He carefully didn’t look right at her, instead gazing out over the gardens and tracking her movements by sound. He tried not to look too closely at the koi pond, still too angry about what had been done to Higgins there to be able to enjoy the sight.

He waited until she’d swallowed a capsule, taken a dose of the cough syrup and dropped the box of lozenges on her lap, before rising and taking the tray back to the kitchen. He stored the rest of the soup in the refrigerator, washed the bowls and spoons and left them on the draining board to dry.

He kept the medications she’d taken separated from the rest, checking when the next doses were due and making a mental note to make sure she had something to eat again before taking another one of the capsules.

Now all he had to do was convince her to get some sleep, something she’d obviously not managed to do the night before. He headed back to the lounge, ready to fight Higgins on the point.

Only to find her, curled sideways into a corner of the couch, legs pulled up under her and head tipped to the side to rest on the back cushion. Fast asleep.

He slipped the light blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her, gently tucking it in around her legs. Then he pulled a copy of Robin’s latest book off the bookshelf and settled into the opposite corner of the couch, planning to read while she slept. He knew, rationally, that there was no need to stand guard. But it was a hard habit to break, and sometimes, he didn’t even bother to try.

Forty minutes later, he was glad he’d stayed.

The nightmare was clearly one she’d had before, based on the mumbled words he managed to hear.

“No. Not again.” Higgins struggled weakly, arms and legs twitching but refusing to move. Making him think she was re-living the experience at the koi pond. He knew that feeling of helpless panic, the desperation to escape, and the despair of knowing that you were trapped.

But the next words galvanised him into action, and had him dropping the book on the table and moving to her side.

“Thomas. No.” Higgins turned her head further into the cushions, a pained expression flitting across her face, followed by a flash of what looked like … guilt? “Sorry. I’m sorry.”

Then she froze, eyes flying open, blind to the room around her for long moments. He could see the second she snapped back to the present, her gaze focusing sharply on his face. Granted, he was hovering right over her, so the shocked look wasn’t totally unexpected. The shine of tears and the slightly shaking hand she raised to touch his cheek were so far beyond what he expected, that he wasn’t even sure what to think.

“Juliet?” Her name was a quiet question, and she simply shook her head in answer.

“You’re here.” The words were obviously as much a surprise to her as they were to him.

“Where else would I be?” Magnum offered her a gentle smile. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She simply shook her head again. Something about the look on her face had him thinking of things he remembered doing in his nightmares, things that shook him to the core of who he was and what he believed. Things he knew he’d never done, would never do in reality, but scenarios that his subconscious had manufactured from his fears. Betraying confidences, breaking under torture, selling his friends out to save himself.

He knew that look on her face. He’d seen it in the mirror more times than he could count. And her words simply confirmed it. 

“No thanks to me.” The scathing tone shook him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Although he was sure he knew, making her face it and admit it was probably the only way to help her get over how she felt.

“I told them what they wanted to know.” Her voice shook, the words clearly coming out against her will. She shifted on the cushions, socked feet pushing closer to Magnum’s knee. “They killed you. We were too late.”

“And yet, here I am.” Magnum settled himself next to her on the couch, close enough that he could lay a hand on her ankle. “Alive and well. So you obviously didn’t tell them anything.”

Magnum tightened his grip on her ankle for a second, his tone turning deadly serious. “Whatever your mind wants you to think, you didn’t do anything to hurt me.”

He glanced outside, gaze sliding across the koi pond again, before turning back to find her watching him. The look on her face made it clear that she knew he’d figured out what had happened at that pond. She looked so lost, so forlorn, that he rushed the next words out.

“No matter what they did to you.” He tipped his head to indicate the pond. “Trust me on this, okay?” He waited a moment, then spoke softly, eyes fixed on the pond again. “I know what I’m talking about. After … after that happened to me, I just.”

He hesitated, words failing him. He took a deep breath, and forced himself to carry on, knowing that Higgins needed to hear it.

“I just wanted it to be over, to be gone, finished. I didn’t want to think about it, about what it felt like, about what I could have done to stop it. What my mind tried to convince me that I had done.” He sighed, forcing himself to relax. “But I didn’t do it.”

“Do what?” The question was a bare whisper.

“Betray them, to save myself.”

“You would never do that.”

“Thanks for that.” Magnum shook his head, a faint smile curving his lips at her instant defence of him. “The guys made me see that, even when I tried not to listen to them.”

He looked at her then, meeting her eyes and forcing her to hear him out. “And now you need to listen to me. Hear me. Okay? You didn’t hurt me. You would never do that.”

“But what if …” She looked up at him, doubt clear in her eyes.

“You can’t live like that, Juliet.” He shook his head when she opened her mouth to argue the point.

“You just said that I would never betray my friends, my ‘ohana. How do you know that, what makes you so sure?” Magnum let his intensity bleed into his voice, determined to make Higgins think carefully.

“Because I know you.” Higgins shot the answer back, without a second thought.

“And I know you. Okay? I know that you would never betray ‘ohana. No matter what.” Magnum smiled then, seeing the slow start of self-belief in Juliet’s eyes.

“Whatever they did – to you or me – that’s on them. And they didn’t really hurt me either. Getting whacked in the head this time barely even hurt.” That was a white lie, but the mild, lingering headache barely even rated his attention.

“You do have a hard head.” The attempt at humour was weak, but a good start.

“That’s true.” Magnum laughed, then settled himself a little closer to her. “And that’s what you need to remember.”

Higgins sighed. She shifted slightly in her corner, readjusting her position and the blanket. A rattling cough shook her for a solid thirty seconds, then she relaxed against the cushions again.

“Why don’t you just take a nap? Don’t kill me for saying this, but you look like you could use one.” Magnum grabbed the White Knight book again, finding the spot where he’d stopped reading, and settled the book on his lap. “I’ll just stay here and read, okay.’

Higgins considered that statement for a long moment. Her eyes strayed back to Magnum’s hand, the one that had rested on her ankle minutes earlier. For a moment, he wondered what she was thinking and considered apologising for touching her. But Zeus and Apollo hadn’t attacked him for it, and he realised suddenly that Higgins hadn’t minded the contact.

In fact, unless he was completely off-target, she wanted him to offer a physical confirmation of his presence. Something to offset the nightmare disrupting her rest. She just couldn’t bring herself to ask for it. He understood that vulnerability, the fear of being misunderstood. Being mocked, made to feel a failure. Being made to feel weak. With anyone other than his chosen family, his actions would be a mirror image of hers.

He held the book steady on his lap with one hand, casually settling the other on her ankle again. He felt the tension drain slowly out of the space between them. Higgins closed her eyes, and moments later, her quiet murmur brought a satisfied smile to his face.

“Thank you, Thomas.”

MPI-MPI-MPI

Rick Wright checked the notification on his phone, smiling happily on seeing that TC was on his way to La Mariana. He was a lucky man to have a friend like TC, willing to support him in anything – even going so far as to back him financially to buy the bar he was currently standing in.

He knew that Thomas would have backed him financially, too – if Thomas ever had more than a couple of dollars to spare for anything other than the basic necessities of life. Rick shook his head, amused at the thought. Granted, as a group, they might never be millionaires; but when it came to the things that truly mattered, their wealth could put billionaires to shame.

He checked the other messages on his phone, wondering if he’d missed a notification from his friend at the medical lab. He’d been hoping for some news on the water analysis by now. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep, steadying breath. He was just glad that Thomas had killed the man responsible for waterboarding Jules, because if Thomas hadn’t pulled the trigger, Rick would be asking his friends to help him carry out a little off-the-books justice mission of his own.

Firmly putting the events of that night back in a corner of his mind, Rick got on with stocking clean glasses behind the bar, wiping down the counter where a guy who’d had one beer too many had spilled peanuts into a puddle of alcohol, then checking on stock for the early evening rush he hoped would start coming through the door in a half hour or so.

Twenty minutes later, he was standing on a chair, swapping out a dead light bulb, when TC strolled in the door.

“Hey, TC. Over here.” Rick called out, seeing TC turn towards him and head across the room, weaving his way between tables with the ease he wove his chopper through the air.

“Hey, Rick.” TC waited until Rick was back on solid ground, then asked the question that Rick had known his message to TC earlier would raise from his friend. “What’s Thomas done this time?”

“Nothing.” Rick shook his head, amused that TC’s first reaction was so often the same as his own. “He popped in earlier, asked me if I could get a bottle of water analysed for him.”

“Water?” TC look confused, and Rick could see him trying to think of a reason for a request like that. “New case?”

“Nope. No case.” Rick shook his head, heading for his small office space, knowing that he needed a little privacy for the information he was going to share with TC. He could hear TC trailing along behind him, puzzled but willing to follow his lead.

Rick waited until TC was in the office, then caught the barman’s eye and indicated he was in a meeting. He saw the man nod, then closed the door behind him, shutting out the world for a few minutes.

“Rick?” Rick could hear the worry in TC’s voice.

“I’m okay. Everyone’s okay.” Rick reassured TC, seeing his friend’s shoulders relax at the words. “For now, at least.”

“Rick.” This time his name was a warning and Rick grinned at the sudden urge he felt to obey the unspoken command in TC’s voice. It would never do to let TC know just how easily that tone could have him falling in line. He was really pleased that TC had never been his commanding officer, although it would probably have resulted in fewer reprimands for insubordination being listed in his records.

“I just don’t want this getting out.” Rick settled himself on a corner of the overflowing desk, pushing a pile of paperwork slightly to one side. TC leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, his expression patient.

“Thomas was here about what happened at the estate. Those people wanted to know who the White Knight is, for real.”

“Yeah, okay.” TC nodded. “So, how does that lead to a bottle of water?”

“Well, that’s a bit of a longer story. Higgins runs the estate. So she has access to Robin’s safe. And Robin keeps diaries and stuff in there.”

TC nodded, motioning for Rick to keep going.

“So, those guys wanted to get into the safe. And they figured that Higgins had the access code.”

“With you so far.” TC agreed.

“But, Higgins being Higgins …” Rick let the sentence trail off.

“She wasn’t going to tell them.” TC smiled. “That’s our girl.”

“True.” Rick matched his smile for a moment, then turned sombre when he remembered where this was all leading. “So, they decided that they’d encourage her to tell them what they wanted to know.”

“Encourage?” TC sounded unhappy now. “I don’t like where this is going, Rick.”

“Neither did I.” Rick sighed, shoulders slumping. “Remember the guy Thomas shot, at the warehouse?”

“The one he got between the eyes?” TC nodded. “Nice shooting.”

“Yeah, it was.” Rick nodded, getting back on track. “Thomas told me that Higgins was upset that he’d shot the guy. She wanted to spend some time with him – said he’d tried to drown her with water from Robin’s koi pond.”

Rick let the silence grow, watching the confusion clear and anger build in TC’s eyes as his friend put things together.

“Now I really don’t like where this just went.” TC’s comment was nothing but banked rage.

“You and me both.” Rick agreed. “And Thomas is sure she hasn’t told anyone, hasn’t seen a doctor.”

“Katsumoto?” TC asked.

“Doubt it. He’d have made sure she saw a doctor.” Rick shook his head. “She’s just acting like nothing happened. And Thomas is sure that she’s going to get sick, from whatever might be in the water.”

“You know, there’s stubborn – and then there’s those two.” TC sighed, a faint chuckle accompanying the words.

Rick couldn’t fight his answering grin.

“Yeah, but now, she has us. Like he does. And we don’t ignore this sort of thing.” Rick was definite on this, mind ranging back to the conversation he and Jules had shared on the beach after his visit to Clyde. “I told her that we’d be watching her.”

TC tipped his head in a silent question.

“On the beach, the night after my visit to Clyde.” Rick’s answer was short.

“And we always keep our promises.” TC smiled then, lightening the mood. “So, you have the test results?”

“Not yet.” Rick shook his head, checking his phone again. Still nothing.

“Where did you take the water?”

“The lab at the hospital. You know, the usual one, where we all seem to end up. The one where we’ll all have frequent flyer points any day now.” Rick met TC’s gaze, seeing his own amusement reflected there. He looked at his phone again, then made a decision. “You know what, we’re going to Robin’s Nest tonight anyway. I think we can just swing past the hospital and collect the results ourselves.”

“Works for me.” TC straightened up, pulling his car keys from his pocket as he spoke.

Rick dug his keys out of the desk drawer and nodded. He followed TC out of the office, closing the door behind him. He indicated the bar with a wave, waiting until TC nodded and headed out to the parking lot.

Rick walked over to the bar, then, waiting until the bartender had finished serving two customers before calling him over.

He kept his explanation short, mentioning a family emergency he needed to deal with, and answering a few quick questions before heading out to his car as well.

Fifteen minutes later, he pulled into an empty spot in the parking lot at the hospital and found TC waiting for him at the door.

They headed inside, Rick leading the way past the main reception area, down one corridor, then around two corners, into a waiting goods elevator and down two floors to the lab entrance.

Rick paused for a moment outside the lab, looking through the large glass pane that made up most of the one wall. He spotted Luke on the far side of the room, a tall, thin man with glasses perched on the end of his nose, hair styled into purple and green points.

Rick waved a hand to catch the man’s attention. Luke nodded, dug through the paperwork on his desk for a moment and pulled out a sheet of paper. Then he picked up a glass bottle and headed across the room, stepping into the corridor moments later.

“Hi Rick.” The man’s voice was the opposite of his hair, quiet and self-effacing. “Sorry, it’s been a madhouse today. I was going to give you a shout in ten minutes, when I took a coffee break.”

“Luke.” Rick nodded, waving off the apology. “This is TC, my friend.”

“The one this relates to?” Luke held up the bottle and printout.

“Nah. Different friend.” Rick shook his head, then pointed at the sheet of paper. “So?”

“So, your other friend should probably see a doctor.” Luke ran a finger down the paper, pointing out the important sections as he spoke. “See, this here? And here?”

Rick nodded. “Yeah, I see it. What’s it mean?”

“That your friend is most likely going to end up with a rather nasty case of bronchitis, at the very least. Worse, most likely, without proper medication.”

Rick looked up sharply at that, seeing his concern reflected on TC’s face.

“That bad, huh?” TC asked quietly.

“Could be.” Luke nodded. “But, if they treat it quickly – and by that I mean today – they could avoid getting really ill.”

“Good to hear.” Rick took the paper and bottle from Luke. He glanced up at TC and shook his head slightly. “We’ll just have to see what we can do about getting our friend to listen to reason.”

TC snorted a laugh, and Rick had to chuckle as well.

Luke just looked puzzled, eyes flicking back and forth between Rick and TC.

“Private joke, Luke. She’s a bit stubborn.” Rick patted his friend on the shoulder. “Thanks for this. I appreciate the help.”

Luke nodded, still seeming concerned. Rick understood the feeling, and definitely shared it where his family were concerned.

“I’ll drag her to a doctor myself if she gets sick. Promise.”

Luke nodded then, a smile crossing his face. “Okay, Rick.”

“See you round.” Rick offered Luke a solid handshake, then turned to retrace the path to the elevator. TC followed, quiet laughter filling the silence in the elevator.

“What?” Rick’s question cut through the laughter.

As the door opened on the main floor of the hospital, TC stepped out and turned a speculative look on Rick.

“You’ll drag her to a doctor?” Another laugh broke free. “That’s something I’d really like to see.”

“Yeah. I’ve got pretty close to no chance at all of getting that right.” Rick laughed too. “But Luke was really worried about those results, so I had to say something.”

TC slung an arm across Rick’s shoulders, peering down at the sheet of paper Rick still held and trying to read the details again. Rick shifted the page so that TC could get a better look.

“Make any sense to you?” Rick asked, shaking his head. “It’s all just words to me.”

“Too true.” TC sighed. “Well, at least we’ve got details for when we need them.”

Rick swung around the final corner into the corridor leading to the reception desk, eyes on the paper, and walked right into a nurse.

“Sorry, sorry.” Rick glanced up, words seizing when he saw who he’d practically run over. “Annie! Hey, nice to see you.” Rick smiled, then apologised again. “Sorry, I should have been paying more attention to where I was going.”

“Rick. TC.” Annie smiled, then bent down to pick up the sheet of paper that Rick had dropped during their collision. She ran her eyes over it, concern filling her eyes. “Is this yours?”

“No.” Rick shook his head. “It’s for a friend.”

“Well, your friend should see a doctor.” Annie pointed to the same lines that Luke had highlighted. “This isn’t something to mess around with.”

“We’ve been told.” TC agreed. “But our friend is a bit …”

“Difficult.” Annie added with a grin. “Him, or her?”

“Her.” Rick offered, knowing he didn’t need to give more details.

“And she actually seemed more sensible.” Annie shook her head and sighed. “Is she sick already?”

“She wasn’t yesterday.” Rick confirmed. “But Thomas thinks she will be soon.”

“Can you wait fifteen minutes for me?” Annie asked, lowering her voice slightly. “I shouldn’t really do this, but …”

“The patient comes first.” TC said. “You told me that once before.”

Annie nodded, then folded the paper and indicated that Rick and TC should wait near the reception desk for her.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Then she disappeared down another corridor, deliberate intent in her movements.

Rick looked at TC, shrugged expressively and headed over to the reception area. He dropped into the corner of an empty bench against the wall, waiting until TC settled next to him.

“And now, we wait.”

Rick let his mind wander while they waited, considering ways to convince Higgins that coming to see a doctor was in her best interests. He discarded one plan after another, knowing as he thought of each one, that she would simply refuse. He glanced across at TC, seeing a thoughtful look on his friend’s face as well.

“You come up with a plan?” Rick tossed the question out, not surprised when TC shook his head.

“You’ve managed to get her to listen to you before.” TC answered. “If you can’t think of something, what makes you think I can?”

“Optimism?” Rick queried, a grin on his face.

TC just shook his head, smiling at the peppy tone. Then he looked past Rick and nudged Rick to look down the corridor.

From the far end, Annie was heading in their direction, with Doc Milford right next to her. Rick shared a knowing look with TC, lifted one shoulder in a tiny shrug, and rose to his feet.

They met Milford and Annie in a quiet corner of the reception area. Milford was holding the sheet of paper, and spoke first.

“Hello. I was actually hoping not to see any of you again for a while.” A broad smile accompanied the words. “Not that I don’t like seeing you, you understand. But you know what I mean.”

“We do, Doc.” TC smiled his answer. “And no offence, but the feeling’s mutual.”

“Annie tells me this is for your friend.” Milford waved the printout from the lab. “And she seems to think that your friend hasn’t been treated for this, yet.”

“That would be … true.” Rick admitted.

Milford simply stared right back at him, gaze faintly amused. Then he handed the page back to Rick. He dug into the pocket of his white coat, and pulled out another, smaller, sheet of paper.

“Now, this is definitely not a replacement for seeing a doctor. And this isn’t something I’m willing to do on a regular basis.” Milford settled a stern look on Rick and TC.

Rick and TC both nodded, exchanging a confused glance.

Milford handed the second sheet of paper to Rick. Rick looked down and saw that he was holding a prescription for an antibiotic he recognised by name. He tilted the paper for TC to read it as well, and the taller man raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“I’m only doing this because I have her chart here, like I have all of your charts.” Milford smiled at that. “And I know all of you. And it’s not that long since I’ve had the pleasure of treating all of you, for one reason or another.”

Milford shook his head and asked. “Do I want to know what happened this time?”

“Let’s just say that she inhaled some water, more than once. And not by choice.” Rick offered.

Milord looked steadily at him for a long moment, then nodded.

“In that case, get that filled at the hospital pharmacy. And get her to start taking it tonight.” Milford nodded once and carried on. “Thanks for calling me, Annie. You made the right decision.”

“Thanks, Annie.” Rick and TC echoed the sentiment. Annie nodded, offered them both a happy smile, and headed off back down the corridor.

“I’m not going to make a habit of this.” Milford pointed at the paper in Rick’s hands. “But given how you say this happened, and what that implies,” Milford’s eyes were far too knowing, and Rick wondered just how much the man had guessed, “I’m willing to do this today.”

“We appreciate it, Doc.” TC answered first, and Rick nodded in agreement.

“We didn’t come here looking for something like this.” Rick wanted that to be clear, relieved when Milford nodded seriously.

“I know that. If I’d thought that, I wouldn’t have given you that.” The doctor pointed at the paper. “And I will see her in my office, the day after tomorrow.”

“She’ll be here, Doc.” Rick smiled in gratitude. Higgins would be there, even if he had to use handcuffs to manage it. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Milford laughed then. “Try not to darken my doorstep for a while, okay?”

Rick and TC both laughed at the mild exasperation in those words. Rick couldn’t actually fault the man for what he’d said, as he’d much prefer to spend less time at this hospital himself.

“You got it, Doc.” Rick answered, just as TC spoke. “We’ll do our best, Doc.”

Milford was still laughing and shaking his head as he walked away down the corridor.

MPI-MPI-MPI

Magnum had given up reading, although Robin’s latest book was an attention-grabbing story. But keeping one hand on Juliet’s ankle while she slept had made it too difficult to turn the pages. So he’d simply decided to let the book fall shut and leave it resting on his lap, while he sat guard over her.

He’d tried looking out at the grounds, enjoying the scenery, the clear sky and warm sunshine. Until his gaze had landed on the koi pond again. He knew he’d be able to enjoy watching the fish in the pond again, but today was not going to be that day. The anger was still too close to the surface. If that guy had still been alive, he’d have killed him again. Right in front of Katsumoto, with no compunction, and no concern about the consequences.

Higgins had been dozing since he’d settled next to her earlier, after her last nightmare. He’d managed to head off three more interruptions to her much-needed sleep. 

The first time, he’d felt her twitch sharply, before starting to shift restlessly and mutter quiet words. He’d tightened his grip on her ankle, then leaned a little closer.

“Higgins. It’s just me, okay?” She’d struggled harder for a second, and he’d wondered if he was doing the right thing.

“It’s Magnum. Thomas. Don’t kick me, okay?” The chuckle had slipped out before he could stop it. “I’m okay. You’re okay. It’s over. Trust me.” He’d kept the words quiet, gentle. And miraculously, they’d worked. She’d frozen for a moment, then the tension slowly eased out of her muscles and she sagged more deeply into the corner of the couch.

He’d eased his grip on her ankle, but left his hand there in case the dreams visited again.

Which they had. Twice more. Each time he’d repeated the process, running through the same quiet phrases, over and over, until she’d relaxed again.

The fact that something so simple had worked had left him stunned.

When he was in a bad place, mentally, he knew that having Rick and TC nearby helped him to keep track of reality. Their presence allowed him to cope, to force his mind to accept the fact that he was no longer a prisoner, that he was safe and surrounded by people who cared about him. He wasn’t surprised that having his friends around was all he needed to get through bad times and bad dreams. He trusted them that much.

But he was surprised that his presence seemed to have the same effect on Higgins. She was the most independent person he’d ever met, the most self-sufficient, and from what he’d learned about her over the last year, one of the strongest as well.

And like Katsumoto, Higgins wasn’t someone who trusted easily. He was just lucky that all the trouble that followed him around hadn’t damaged his relationship with her in the same way it had shattered his relationship with the HPD detective. Although, to be honest, he hadn’t hidden the extent of his troubles with Hannah from her the way he had from the police detective. So his problems with Katsumoto were mostly of his own making.

He shrugged that problem off for the moment, turning his attention back to Higgins. She seemed to be sleeping more soundly now than she had been earlier. But the flush on her cheeks, coupled with the very faint wheeze he could hear now in her breathing, made him worry that things were going to get much worse, before they got better.

He hoped Rick’s friend at the lab could give him a detailed analysis of the water in the pond, because he had a feeling he was going to need that information. Sooner, rather than later.

As if thinking of Rick had been enough to make his friends appear, he heard the faint chime of an access code at the main gate. Experience had him classifying the code as the one that Rick and TC used, and he felt the tension in his shoulders ease slightly. He considered that for a moment and realised that he was relieved that his brothers would be here to help him deal with Higgins and her stubborn refusal to admit that she was ill.

They were family, after all, and family supported each other. Something Higgins was about to learn – the hard way, if she refused to listen to reason and do things the easy way for once.

He shifted his position slightly, turning to face the doorway he knew his friends would come through in a few minutes, but keeping his hand lightly on Juliet’s ankle. She needed all the rest she could get.

Rick appeared first, sharp eyes taking in the room with a single glance, then settling on Higgins. He tipped his head to the side and Magnum knew he was hearing the same faint wheeze that had him concerned.

Rick passed a small paper bag to TC, then headed across the room to pet the two Dobermans, both dogs immediately turning into cuddly lapdogs at his approach. Rick spent a few moments scratching pointed ears and murmuring to the dogs, while TC headed around the couch to get a good look at Higgins.

“Higgy’s not looking so great.” TC’s words were barely loud enough to be heard and Magnum nodded his thanks for the consideration.

“Yeah. She looked better earlier today, when I got back from seeing Rick.” Magnum looked over at Rick, who left the dogs and headed towards the couch. “I’m not looking forward to trying to get her to admit there’s anything major wrong.”

“Too much like you.” Rick grinned faintly. “I believe the word of the day is ‘stubborn’.”

“I’m not stubborn.” Magnum protested, only to see both his friends smother snorts of laughter in an attempt to not wake Higgins. “I’m not!”

“Whatever you say.” TC just shook his head and handed the paper bag back to Rick.

“We may not have to get her to admit anything.” Rick tipped the contents of the bag onto the cushion next to Magnum. Magnum picked up the orange pill bottle and skimmed the label. As soon as he read the name of the antibiotic, his gaze shot up to meet Rick’s eyes.

“Now you’ve got a doctor who owes you?” Magnum looked at Higgins and shook his head. “You know she won’t take these if they’re not official.”

“Keep reading, Thomas.” Rick settled himself on the corner of the coffee table, while TC settled into a chair.

Magnum rolled the bottle to the side and skimmed over the prescribing physician’s name.

“Milford?” Stunned didn’t begin to cover what he felt. “But how?”

“The guy I took the water to?” Rick started and Magnum nodded. “He works at the hospital. We went to pick up the results, and ran into Annie.”

“Literally.” TC chipped in. “Rick nearly bulldozed her into the floor.”

“Yeah, okay, true.” Rick nodded. “And I dropped the results and she saw them. Next thing I know, Doc Milford’s giving me a prescription for those pills and telling us that Jules needs to be in his office day after tomorrow.”

“No excuses, no exceptions.” TC added.

“Okay. We can manage that.” Magnum nodded, already wondering how to convince Higgins to agree. Physical force came to mind.

“I was thinking handcuffs, if that’s what it takes.” Rick smiled, glancing at TC and seeing a matching grin there.

“Funny, so was I.” Magnum agreed.

“I’m not getting involved in any of this.” TC made it clear. “I’m just going to stand and watch it all go down.”

“Planning to laugh at our expense, buddy?” Rick sniped back.

“You bet.” TC looked over at Higgins and sobered immediately. He tipped his head in a question to Magnum. “Has she admitted what they did to her?”

“Not really.” Magnum felt Higgins shift and glanced over to make sure that she was still asleep, before carrying on. “We sort of talked about it earlier. Without actually talking about it. You know?”

Rick and TC both nodded at the question.

“She knows that the same thing happened to me, over there. That I figured out what happened to her at that pond.” Magnum waved a hand towards the koi pond. “So, I know and she knows, even if we didn’t actually say it out loud.”

“Okay.” Rick nodded. “Which means she’ll assume that we all know.”

“Good. So she won’t have to talk about it if she doesn’t want to, but she’ll know that she can.” TC sounded pleased, then pointed one finger sternly right at Magnum. “And of course, she won’t talk about it, because she’s just like you sometimes.”

“Should I be insulted?” Magnum asked, laughing. “Or was that a compliment?”

Before he could get an answer, he felt Higgins move again and turned to soothe her back to sleep.

Only to find her watching him, eyes heavy but faintly amused.

MPI-MPI-MPI

“It’s a compliment to me and an insult to you. Always.” Higgins spoke slowly, answering Magnum’s last question. She smiled at the look of annoyed amusement that spread over his face.

“Sorry we woke you.” He kept his tone quiet. She appreciated that, feeling the ache behind her eyes grow. But then she registered the hint of remorse in his tone.

“It’s okay.” She shifted again, trying to find a more comfortable position without dislodging that hand on her ankle. “I’d have to move eventually.”

She looked across at Rick and TC, seeing the concern in their faces. But thankfully, no hint of pity. She couldn’t stand that, especially not from these three. Although, she did know that none of them would hold being sick against her, or use it as a weapon in the future.

She’d woken a while earlier, feeling the warmth of Magnum’s hand on her ankle. Feeling the safety that contact offered. And when she’d managed to latch on to the conversation going on over her head, she’d suddenly felt almost like crying.

These three men, in spite of everything that they’d experienced and suffered, hadn’t put up walls against the world. They’d pulled her into their little family. They worried about her, considered her one of their own, and wanted to make sure that she had whatever she needed.

After years of having to look after herself, fighting her own corner at MI6, and then being alone since she’d lost Richard, that kind of unconditional support felt … lovely.

The realisation had caused such a strong wave of gratitude that she’d held herself still until she’d been sure that she could stop the tears from falling. Now she knew she was ill; emotions never overwhelmed her control like that.

She was even more sure now that she’d made the right decision to decline the offer from MI6. In spite of the bridges she’d most likely burned by turning them down. Bridges that she was fairly sure were still burning, and that would likely smoulder for the foreseeable future.

MI6 didn’t appreciate being rejected. And that organisation had a very long memory. Catching Viper for them was probably the only reason that they might take her calls in the future.

Still, listening to her chaps talking – even if it had been about her – had been a revelation. As had her conversation with Magnum earlier, and the insights it had offered her into the workings of his mind. She might tease him about not being able to manage his PI business alone, but when it mattered, the man noticed the smallest details.

He’d managed to work out what had happened to her during the siege. How he’d done that, she had no idea. She’d made a point of not mentioning the … incident … to anyone. She hadn’t dropped even a hint of it to Katsumoto, or any of her chaps. Yet, somehow, he’d known.

And then he’d shared more of his own past with her, talking as though what had happened to him hadn’t been horrific. As if sharing those memories hadn’t brought back the emotions of that time. She knew that their conversation had been difficult for him, that he’d been struggling with the memories, because she’d taught herself to see the signs. She took her job of watching her ‘ohana’s backs very seriously.

But he’d re-lived that experience just to try to make her feel better. For no other reason. For no other reward.

She’d never had many friends, but in her admittedly limited experience, that sort of behaviour was unusual.

He truly was a very good man.

There was no way she could say that without having to explain why she was saying it. And that would probably embarrass all three of them as much as it would her.

Maybe, though, actions could say what she simply couldn’t find the words to verbalise.

She shifted her position, finally dislodging Magnum’s hand from her ankle. She missed the warmth immediately, but resolutely straightened up and reached for the orange pill bottle. A cough rattled her lungs and she waited until she’d caught her breath again, seeing the concern that flared on all three faces.

She kept her eyes from meeting theirs, but she could feel three sets of eyes watching her as she turned the bottle and read the label. She paused a moment on seeing Milford’s name. It was one thing to hear Magnum say it, but the impact of reading it was still a shock.

“I assume that these should be taken after a meal?” She couldn’t quite hide the tiny smile when she heard three relieved sighs.

“Yeah.” Rick answered. “I’ve had those antibiotics myself, and you definitely want to eat something first.”

“More soup?” Magnum’s question was quiet, and she lifted her gaze to meet his. The utter relief on his face was a bit of a surprise.

“Thank you. Best chicken noodle, ever.” She gave him a smile and a nod, and couldn’t help but ask, “You were that worried?”

Magnum bit his lip, and she realised then that she’d rarely seen him this uncertain about what action to take. He nodded slowly, eyes on her face. She waited a moment, but he said nothing. She flicked a glance to the side, to see matching expressions on the faces of Rick and TC.

A sudden warmth spread through her, and she took a second to identify the emotions carried on that tide. Care, concern, a sense of closeness: family. ‘Ohana. Every day, she learned just a little more about what that word actually meant, here in the islands.

She wondered if there was anything she could ever do, to show them just how much she appreciated them. How much she needed what they offered her, even though she knew that they expected nothing in return.

Well, if nothing else, she could lift one worry from their shoulders.

“What time does Doctor Milford expect to see me?” She offered them all a smile, tipping her head to the side as she landed her gaze on Magnum. “And who will be driving me there?”

The matching looks of shock and amazement were worth her capitulation.

“You’ll go?” Rick got the question out first.

“With no arguments?” TC added.

“Well, you boys did all go to all this trouble.” She shook the bottle slightly, hearing the tablets rattle in their container. She arched one eyebrow and turned a sideways glance on Magnum. “And of course, you can’t expect the invalid to drive themselves anywhere …”

“I’ll drive you there.” Magnum confirmed, gentle smile on his face. “After all, it’s not like you haven’t done the same for me.”

“More than once.” Rick agreed. “You do seem to attract …”

“Trouble.” TC finished the sentence, before he and Rick both laughed. Magnum simply looked faintly embarrassed before sharing the laughter. Before she knew it, she was chuckling too.

“Okay.” Magnum nodded to her and rose to his feet. “I’m going to heat some soup for you. Anything else you want?”

Higgins shook her head, knowing that eating the soup would be a big enough challenge with the way she felt at the moment. But the three men needed to eat as well.

“You don’t have to stay here. You should all – ”

“Stop right there, Jules.” Rick held up a hand. “We know we don’t have to be here. We want to be here.”

“We’re not leaving.” TC agreed.

“Besides, now we can raid your kitchen for food. Instead of his.” Rick added, waving a hand to indicate the direction of the guest house, his grin reminding her of a cheeky toddler.

TC just laughed and followed in Magnum’s wake to the kitchen.

“I should have guessed.” Juliet’s smile belied the sharp words. Rick smiled back, the big brother she’d always wanted. He rose to follow Magnum and TC as well, pausing next to her to rest a hand on her shoulder.

“We’re glad you stayed, Jules.” Rick’s tone was serious now. “I’m guessing you may have disappointed some people with your decision.”

“I may have burned a bridge, or two.” She admitted. She could hear the sting of that in her voice, no matter how much she tried to keep her tone light.

“Well …” Rick dragged the word out. “We’ll help you build a new one here.”

“Just one?” She had to ask, unsure of her footing in this new phase of her life.

“Built right, one is all you’ll ever need.” Rick’s tone was firm, solid under his words. “Trust me on that.”

She looked up to meet his eyes, and saw no hint of humour left on his face.

“You remember our last talk on that beach out there, Jules?”

She looked out at the distant beach, and thought about that night and their conversation. “I do.”

“Well, I remember it too. I told you we’d be watching you. That you wouldn’t get anything past us, either.” Rick’s grip tightened on her shoulder for a moment, but his smile was gentle. “This is what that feels like. How it plays out.”

She let that thought percolate for a moment, realising that being the focus of their attention and concern actually felt … good. It felt right. Comfortable. She smiled up at Rick, then, nodding in acceptance.

“Understood.”

The broad, happy smile that filled his face said more than any words ever could. She smiled back at him and met his nod with one of her own. He reached down and adjusted her blanket to cover her legs again.

Twin whines brought her attention to the far side of the room, where Zeus and Apollo had pricked up their ears and risen to their feet. Higgins clicked her fingers and the two dogs shot across the room, laying their heads on her lap so that she could scratch behind their ears.

“I’ll feed them.” Rick offered, and Higgins could only smile her thanks. Rick headed towards the kitchen then, dogs trailing so closely behind him that their noses were almost touching the back of his knees. They did love their food. And Rick.

Higgins leaned back against the cushions and sighed. She could hear her lads talking in the kitchen, voices quiet. The sound was comforting and she let it wash over her, drifting into a light doze under the blanket.

MPI-MPI-MPI

“It’s okay.”

The words were out before he’d even woken up properly. Magnum’s eyes shot open, his first thought that Higgins was having another nightmare. She’d had two since falling asleep on the couch last night.

But this time, she was still sleeping peacefully. Her breathing was still wheezing slightly, but no worse than it had been when Rick and TC had first arrived.

He rolled his wrist slightly, just enough to get a look at his watch. Just past midnight. He let his gaze canvas the room, realising as he did so that Rick was missing from his spot on the other end of the couch. And that TC was still wide awake and staring out at the garden from his spot in front of the window.

Standing watch.

“TC.” His friend’s name was a bare whisper, but TC spun round immediately, completely silent in spite of his size.

“TM?” It was a question, and Magnum could hear the concern. “Higgy?”

“No. She’s still sleeping.” Magnum shifted his hand slightly on the blanket over Juliet’s feet, maintaining his contact with her while she slept. “Just wasn’t sure what woke me.”

Magnum tipped his head towards the kitchen, a faint sound registering in the silence of the night. “Rick in there?”

“Yeah.” TC nodded, turning to scan the expanse outside the windows again.

The man in question appeared in the room at that moment, approach all but silent, carrying three bottles of water. One was already half-empty, and he offered one to TC before coming back to the couch and handing the third one to Magnum.

Magnum nodded his thanks, cracking the bottle open quietly and downing a few mouthfuls. He screwed the top back on and settled the bottle next to him on the couch, tucked between his hip and the arm of the couch.

He watched Rick and TC exchange glances, saw Rick shrug one shoulder and TC nod.

Then TC headed across the room to settle himself in spot Rick had previously occupied on the couch. The big man moved slowly and carefully, making sure not to disturb Higgins. At the same time, Rick headed over to the window, taking up TC’s previous spot and scanning the view with sharp eyes.

Also standing watch. Magnum had offered to stand a watch as well, but his friends had rejected the offer without a second thought.

A faint smile slid onto his face at the memory of that argument a few hours earlier.

“Come on, Higgins. Time to get some sleep.” Magnum had wanted Higgins to be comfortable, and to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. “It’ll kick start those antibiotics.”

“I’m fine here.” The words had been quiet but determined, with an undertone that had made Magnum worry.

“I really think – ”

“No!” The sharp rejection had brought him up short, and he’d locked eyes with Higgins, seeing the uncertainty there. He’d wondered about that for a long moment, then she’d deliberately looked at the book on the coffee table. The book Magnum had been reading earlier. And he’d come to a sudden conclusion.

“How about I just sit here for a while and read? Keep you company.” He’d offered her the chance to refuse, but she’d nodded. “You can move when you’re ready.”

He’d settled himself into a corner of the couch, book on his lap. Higgins had moved to the centre of the couch, resting against the cushions. She’d pulled her legs back up onto the couch and dragged the blanket over herself again. When she’d got comfortable, he’d casually dropped his free hand on her nearest ankle. With a quiet sigh, Higgins let her head fall back against the cushions, her eyes falling closed.

He’d looked up, then, to find Rick and TC both watching him, faintly amused but understanding. Rick had waited until Juliet’s breathing had deepened, before asking quietly.

“Nightmares?”

“About the pond.” Magnum nodded. “And about the warehouse.”

“The warehouse?” TC murmured.

“Yeah. About me dying there.”

“Thanks for that.” Rick’s mutter was unamused. “Not that I didn’t have that one myself, last night.”

“I’m with you there.” TC nodded. He indicated Magnum’s hand on Juliet’s ankle. “That help?”

“Seems to.” Magnum nodded. “At least, it has so far.”

“Then we’ll stand watch.” Rick stated. “You stick with Jules.”

“I’ll take my turn.” Magnum objected.

“Nope.” TC stopped him with one word. “She needs you there. Rick and I have this covered.”

Magnum looked at them both, seeing the same determination on both their faces. The intention to do whatever needed doing to make Higgins feel safe. The intention he shared. And he’d known then, looking at them both, that he had no chance of changing their minds. So he’d surrendered gracefully.

“Thanks.”

His gratitude had earned him two withering, pitying looks, coupled with muttered comments about how he should know better than to thank them for that. ‘Ohana, after all. He’d simply smiled and nodded.

Rick had eased himself into the opposite corner of the couch, then, bracketing Higgins between her family. He’d turned himself slightly, so that the only thing in his line of sight was Higgins, before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep as well. Making sure that she would be the first thing he saw when he woke up.

And now, just after midnight, his brothers were swapping shifts for standing watch. He wasn’t sure what he’d ever done in his life to deserve their loyalty, but he was grateful. More grateful than he could ever say. And he planned to do whatever he had to in the future to keep his family together.

“Rick. TC.” He kept his voice low, waiting until they both turned to look at him. He waved his free hand to indicate the room, everything in it, the two of them. Their life in Hawaii. He could see the question in their eyes, and shook his head slightly. There was nothing else to say.

“Thank you.”

“Thomas. We’ve talked about this before.” Rick’s answer was quiet, a determined whisper. 

“I know. But still. Sometimes I need to say it. I need you to hear it. You always follow where I go, no questions.” Magnum nodded towards Higgins as well, stopping when he realised that she was awake and watching them all.

“We’ve always been in this together.” Rick answered, including Higgins in his answer.

“We always will be.” TC agreed.

“I know.” Magnum smiled at them, and patted Juliet’s ankle gently. “Sorry we disturbed you, Juliet.”

“I’m not disturbed.” Higgins murmured. “But you are right about one thing, Thomas.” She looked at each of them in turn, and smiled. “Some things do need to be said. Thank you.”

Magnum waited until she’d drifted back to sleep before looking at Rick and TC again. He shared a long look with each of them, wanting them to acknowledge the truth of that statement.

“I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

Before they could protest, or argue, he let his own eyes fall shut, hand still resting on Juliet’s ankle. His words were a quiet murmur in the peaceful, moonlit room.

“Thanks, guys.”

FIN


End file.
